gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Tap Tap Glee
Tap Tap Glee is an application that can be downloaded for free via The App Store for iPhone and iPod touch. It was developed by Tapulous, Inc. The songs on Tap Tap Glee, are songs that have been performed by Glee Cast. There are four different types of difficulty levels; Easy, Medium, Hard and Extreme. The game comes with free bundled promo tracks, as well as downloadable promo tracks. The non-promo tracks are purchasable, or can be bought with credits, which can be earned by achieving certain offers. The promo tracks are also called 'Free Tracks of the Day' as everyday there is a free track (which is the promo track) as of January 9, 2014 Tap Tap Glee Shutdown along with the rest of the Tap Tap series due to Tapulous who are developers of the game and Bart Decrem officially resigned as CEO of Tapulous. followed days later with an announcement that the Tap Tap apps would be pulled from the iPhone store on January 10 and servers would be shut down by the company some time in February. How To Play *There are three rails with falling circular objects called tappers. You must tap them when they reach the target zone below. *If you see trails behind tappers, tap and hold them until the trail ends. *There are also special tappers (Hint: They have stars on it) that you must tap without any mistakes in between each segment to get a bonus. A miss gets a penalty. *When you tap all special tappers, there will be a bonus star beside the rails. Tap them to have a 10 second 16x point boost. *When you have a streak (the number of tappers you have tapped in a row) of 50, You must shake your iDevice to enter revenge mode (8x boost). *The accuracy meter in the top right hand corner will tell you how perfect you are with your taps. *If you see arrows coming towards the target zone, tilt your iDevice to the side it says. You can turn of these arrows in the options area in exchange for normal tappers. List of Songs Featured on Tap Tap Glee *All By Myself (Sunshine) *Alone *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going *Animal *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' *Baby *Baby One More Time *Bad Romance *Beautiful *Bella Notte *Beth *Big Ass Heart *Billionaire *Bootylicious *Born This Way *Candyman *Can't Fight This Feeling *Crush *Damn It, Janet *Don't Go Breaking My Heart *Don't Stop *Don't Stop Believin' *Don't You Want Me *Dreams *Fix You *Get It Right *Good Vibrations *Hate on Me *Hell to the No *Hello *Home *I Don't Want to Know *I Know What Boys Like *I Look To You *I Wanna Sex You Up *I Want to Hold Your Hand *Ice Ice Baby *I'm a Slave 4 U *I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You *It's 10 am and I'm Drunk *It's a Man's Man's Man's World *It's All Over *It's Not Unusual *I've Gotta Be Me *Jar of Hearts *Jessie's Girl *Just the Way You Are *Landslide *Last Friday Night *Le Jazz Hot! *Lean on Me *Like a Virgin *Losing My Religion *Lucky *Make 'Em Laugh *Marry You *Misery *My Cup *My Headband *Nice to Meet You, Have I Slept with You? *No Air *Only Child *Papa Don't Preach *Physical *Poker Face *Proud Mary *River Deep, Mountain High *Run Joey Run *Run the World (Girls) *Safety Dance *Science Fiction Double Feature *She's Not There *Shout It Out Loud *Silly Love Songs *Smile *Something's Coming *Somewhere *Somewhere Only We Know *Stronger *Sweet Transvestite *Taking Chances *Teenage Dream *Telephone *The Lady Is a Tramp *The Living Years *There's a Light (Over at the Frankenstein Place) *This Is How We Do It *Time Warp *Total Eclipse of the Heart *True Colors *Valerie *We Got the Beat *Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? *When I Get You Alone *Yeah! *You Keep Me Hangin' On Promo Tracks Promo tracks are usually songs that are cut up to approximately 1:30, or short songs (like Only Child). Errors *In all of the Warblers songs, even the ones in whom Chris Colfer (Kurt) aren't featured in, have a picture of Kurt instead of Blaine, who takes the lead. This could just be because they only want to put pictures of the regular characters (the main cast). Although for Season 3, he has become a regular. *In many songs, including "We Got The Beat" Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) has her picture, although she doesn't sing lead in the song. This is most probably to showcase all of the regular cast once again *There is a promo track for 'Le Jazz Hot' but no actual full length version of the song. Chris Colfer's character, Kurt, sung this song in Season 2's episode: Duets. ** Same for Animal, but a full version was available at one point. *The promo track of 'No Air' often doesn't respond and just plays the music, with a blank black screen. Some people do not experience this problem for some reason. *The app sometimes doesn't respond and suddenly returns to the iDevice's home screen. This can be resolved by simply waiting until the starting Glee theme song music stops and then pressing 'Play'.* *Occasionally, and not usually, the music will be out of time with the tappers.* *The album art for "Total Eclipse of the Heart" is Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals when it should be Glee: The Music, Volume 3. *These can also happen at any Tap Tap series game. Shutdown On July 1, 2010, Tapulous was acquired by The Walt Disney Company and incorporated into Disney Mobile as a wholly owned subsidiary, part of Disney Interactive Media Group. As of January 7, 2014, Bart Decrem officially resigned as CEO of Tapulous. This was followed days later with an announcement that the Tap Tap apps would be pulled from the iPhone store on January 10 and servers would be shut down by the company some time in February. Tap Tap Glee Game Play Mercedes Jones TAP TAP GLEE.jpg Quinn Fabray TAP TAP GLEE.png Kurt Hummel TAP TAP GLEE.jpg Sue Sylvester TAP TAP GLEE.jpg Rachel Berry TAP TAP GLEE.jpg Videos Category:Merchandise Category:Glee Games